Injustices
by Emily Barrett
Summary: What might have happened after The Shield attacked Tommy Dreamer and Ricardo Rodriguez on Raw. Alberto Del Rio gets his revenge on The Shield.


_A/N: Hope you enjoy! Please review! Thanks! :)_

Alberto Del Rio lay awake in his hotel room, unable to sleep. Reaching for his phone on the bedside table, he checked the time. 3:07 AM. Sighing, he replaced the phone on the table and tried to get comfortable. He had to be up in just a few short hours to prepare for the appearances that he was scheduled to make that day. He was used to being sleep deprived. However, it would not improve his already sour mood.

The reason for this lay in the other bed in the room. His personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, had been attacked earlier that night by The Shield, when he had tried to save Tommy Dreamer from them. Ricardo hadn't suffered any major injuries, only a few bruises, but the attack had angered Alberto. Even though Alberto was usually mean and very demanding to the man, he thought very highly of Ricardo. He was the closest thing to a friend that he had ever had in his life. Any friends he had had in Mexico only wanted to be close to him for his money, his fame, but not for true friendship.

Ricardo was the only one who had stuck by him when everyone else hated him. When he had first come to the WWE, people had tried to like him. That didn't last long. His pride, his disdain for anyone that he deemed to be lower than him, was never hidden. As a consequence, he had not made very many friends. That was fine with him. He would not have a problem fighting any opponent who came his way if he wasn't friends with them. Ricardo, though, had remained loyal to him, despite the cruel treatment he received day after day. He was Alberto's only source to vent his anger and frustrations when he lost title opportunities or when something did not go the way that he had planned. Over the last few weeks, he had begun to regret his prior treatment of Ricardo, but he did not know how he could possibly alter it for the better.

_I must change,_ he thought, listening to Ricardo's quiet breathing across the room. _He is my friend, I need to start treating him like a friend. But how will he possibly know that I am really trying to be his friend and not just making myself look good? _It was something that had happened before, most recently when Alberto, with the help of David Otunga, had tried to get Sheamus's Brogue Kick banned. He had pretended to be concerned about Ricardo then, but he hadn't been sincere about it. He had just wanted to make his run for the World Heavyweight Championship easier. When all was said and done, Ricardo had known that Alberto was only looking out for himself and hadn't really cared about him. _I told him that getting the Brogue Kick banned was my way of getting revenge on Sheamus for what he did, but it was never for him. It was only for me. _

Revenge. The idea hit him suddenly. The Shield always preached about injustice, how they were righting the wrongs that they saw in the WWE. _What if I correct an injustice? What if I make them pay for what they did to mi amigo? _Surely that would prove to Ricardo that he really did care now.

"I am sorry, Ricardo," he whispered. "I have failed you so many times before, but I will not fail you in this. They _will_ pay."

The next morning, as they were preparing to start their day, Alberto was trying to figure out a way to get back at The Shield. _There must be some way for me to get them. _This was his thought all day. The best he could hope for would be an opportunity at Smackdown that night. Even though he didn't have a scheduled match, he still wanted to be at the arena. He had to keep a close eye on Big Show anyway. He still wanted the World Heavyweight Championship. He would be keeping a closer eye on The Shield, though, waiting for his opportunity to strike.

"Alberto? Did you hear me?" He was shaken from his thoughts late that afternoon by Ricardo. Back at their hotel after their final appearance that afternoon, they had nothing to do but kill time before they left for the show.

"I'm sorry, Ricardo," he replied, trying to bring his focus to the present. "I was thinking of something else."

"We should be leaving if you want to go to Smackdown tonight."

"Si, Ricardo, let's go."

"Are you alright?" There was a look of concern in Ricardo's eyes. "You have been very distant today, it is not like you."

"I am fine," he answered, with a little more venom than he intended. He saw the pained expression on Ricardo's face, a look that was all too common. _Pull yourself together, Alberto, or your revenge will mean nothing to him. _"I am fine," he tried again, this time sounding calmer. "I just have a lot on my mind right now. I must find a way to fulfill my destiny and become the World Heavyweight Champion that I was meant to be." This answer seemed to appease Ricardo and, much to Alberto's relief, he said nothing more to his employer about his behavior.

Once they were at the arena and settled in backstage watching the show, his thoughts once again went to The Shield and his opportunity for revenge. Sin Cara's match with Damien Sandow held little interest. Neither one was a threat to him, and Sin Cara, like his mentor Rey Mysterio, only annoyed him. Besides, The Shield was unlikely to attack either one of these men. As the match went on, he became impatient, getting up and pacing, no longer paying attention to what was happening on the screen. Ricardo watched him silently, knowing better than to make him angrier than he already was. _I can't get worked up like this, _he thought. _I must stay focused. If I miss my chance at revenge –_

His thought was cut off as he looked back at the screen, just in time to see The Shield walking through the crowd and down to the ring.

_Finally, _he thought, _it is time_. He had not expected to see them so soon in the night, but was eager to exact his revenge. With not a word to Ricardo, he ran out to the ring, The Shield stopping their attack on Sin Cara as he slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. The three left Sin Cara in the middle of the ring, writhing in pain and holding his knee. They stopped just inches from Alberto, Dean Ambrose nose to nose with him.

"Didn't you learn from your little friend not to interfere with our business?" Ambrose asked, a sneer on his face.

"The only thing I learned from what you did to him is that you are nothing more than cowards, attacking from behind and outnumbering people weaker and slower than you," he replied, fists clenching. "Ricardo did not deserve that. He was doing what was right. That is more than I can say for the three of you."

"And who are you to tell us about right and wrong?" Ambrose asked. "You, who treat your ring announcer like he's nothing more than the dirt you stand on? You must pay him handsomely for him to stick around and take that abuse day in and day out." He paused, looking to the other two, then back to Alberto, a sinister smile on his face. "I would say that that is yet another of the injustices allowed to continue in the WWE. Perhaps we should teach you a lesson..." His partners, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, moved in closer, leaving Alberto with virtually no means of escape. This worried him slightly, but he did not let it show. After all, wasn't he here for a fight? _This is for Ricardo. Do not forget that._

"I will warn you," he replied, glaring at his opponents, "I am a slow learner." He leapt at Ambrose, taking him down and getting in as many punches as he could. Rollins and Reigns were quick, however, and soon had him off of Ambrose and on his back on the mat. They kicked him repeatedly, and he was forced to hold up his arms to block his face from the blows. Then, just as suddenly as they had attacked him, they were off him, distracted by another person in the ring. Alberto lowered his arms to find that his rescuer was none other than Sheamus, his opponent for most of the previous summer.

Ambrose had rejoined his comrades, and they were quickly overpowering Sheamus, despite his size and brawling spirit. Alberto got to his feet and pulled Rollins and Ambrose off of Sheamus, whom they had backed into the corner. He pushed them down, Rollins going to his knees. Alberto had just enough time to deliver a powerful kick to the back of his head before Ambrose, who had not wasted any time getting back to his feet, started punching him in the back of the head. Hit after hit landed, finally bringing him to his knees. Unable to see straight, his head aching, he waited for Ambrose's next move, surprised when the man suddenly landed on his back next to him.

Turning as quickly as he was able in his dazed condition, an unexpected sight met his eyes. Despite his injured knee, Sin Cara had joined in the fray, taking down Ambrose with his unique high flying abilities. Ignoring his own pain, Alberto got up and pulled Ambrose roughly to his feet, backing him into the corner. Sin Cara, seeming to know what Alberto was going to do, held the other man in place, pinning his arms behind him against the ropes. Alberto backed up to the middle of the ring and ran to the corner, jumping and planting his left foot on Ambrose's chest, Sin Cara ducking out of the way just in time before his right foot swung around for the kick to the back of Ambrose's head.

Stumbling as he landed, Alberto fell to his knees again, leaning against the ropes. He felt suddenly dizzy, the whole arena spinning before his eyes. Closing them, he tried to make them refocus. _This is not going as I had hoped. I must get back into this. I still have one more man to deal with..._

"Alberto, Alberto, get up!" Ricardo's voice broke through his thoughts and brought him back to full awareness. He opened his eyes and turned to see his ring announcer standing on the other side of the ropes, his concern for his employer apparently drawing him out to the chaos erupting in the ring.

"Ricardo, what are you doing out here?" he asked. "You should not be out here!" He was trying to sound concerned, but his usual anger was the more apparent emotion in his voice.

"I-I just thought I might be able t-to help," Ricardo mumbled, barely audible to his ears above the roar of the crowd and the action behind him in the ring. It sounded like Sheamus had control of Roman Reigns. _Good, _he thought, _it will make it that much easier for me to give him the beating of his life. He will wish that he had never messed with mi amigo._

"Ricardo, please, I -" He stopped as Ricardo's concerned expression changed to fear, his gaze fixed on something in the ring behind him.

He could not turn quick enough. A kick landed hard on the back of his head, in nearly the same spot that Ambrose's punches had earlier. He grimaced in pain, his hand going to the back of his head. He was shoved down roughly, his face hitting the mat. He closed his eyes, unable to keep anything in focus. One thing was very clear to his dazed mind – he was in for a lot of trouble if he didn't find a way to get back to his feet in a hurry. Before he could make himself move, he heard Sheamus calling for the Brogue Kick, which meant that whoever had attacked him was probably distracted by the man. He could hear Ricardo pleading with him in Spanish to wake up. Opening his eyes, he saw Ricardo's face, some of the concern there fading at the sight of him coming to.

Struggling to get to his feet, he saw Roman Reigns on his back outside the ring, apparently his attacker and the victim of Sheamus' vicious Brogue Kick. Not satisfied with only having taken out two of the three Shield members, Alberto, carefully judging the distance, slowly climbed the ropes. Ricardo, sounding more terrified than ever, pleaded with him to get down. Just as he made it to the second rope, he felt a hand on his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, fella." It was Sheamus, looking at him as though he were crazy. "You aren't exactly steady on your feet. Whatever you're about to do is only gonna make things worse."

"Get your hands off me," he growled, trying to shake off the other man's hand. "I have to do this. I have to get my revenge."

"There'll be a time and place for that, fella," Sheamus replied. "He ain't gettin' up any time soon. Besides, I think they'll be back soon enough to get some revenge of their own." He could have sworn that Sheamus actually looked worried about him.

_He is right,_ Alberto grudgingly admitted to himself after a moment of consideration. He carefully climbed back down, sitting in the corner when he reached the safety of the mat, the dizziness becoming too much for him to handle anymore. Ricardo was right there, trying to help him out of the ring.

"Come on, we have to get you to the trainer," he said.

"Please, Ricardo, just give me a minute," he replied weakly, leaning his head against the ropes and closing his eyes. He was not given his minute, however, as Sheamus, who had climbed out of the ring, began to pull him by the arm under the bottom rope. He had him on his feet before he was able to protest, draping Alberto's arm over his shoulders to support him. Ricardo grabbed his other arm, doing the same.

"You heard the man," Sheamus grinned. "Let's go." Much as he wanted to argue, he knew it would not do him any good. As they slowly made their way up the ramp, Sheamus leaned in closer to him. "Do ya hear that, fella?" he asked, having to shout over the roar of the crowd.

He had not really been paying attention to the crowd before, but now he listened closer to what they were saying. "DEL RI-O! DEL RI-O!" What sounded like every person in the arena was loudly chanting his name over and over again. He had never gotten this response from the fans before. Usually, they were booing him. It made him feel good to know that they were on his side for once. _ I could get used to this, _he thought.

Once they made it back to the trainer's office, it did not take long to figure out that he had a concussion. While this did not surprise him in the least, it did anger him. He would be out of action for about a week, which would delay him from giving Roman Reigns the beating he had escaped that night. Once he had received this news, he was left alone with his friends to rest for a while before heading back to the hotel.

"Ya gonna be alright there, Bertie?" Sheamus asked. Alberto, disgusted at his use of that horrible nickname, only replied with a glare. Sheamus just laughed. "Don't worry, fella, you'll be back to your old self again in no time, and then ya can finish what ya started tonight." Sheamus paused, looking thoughtful. "By the way, just what _were_ ya startin' here tonight?" Ricardo, who had been sitting silently on the other side of the room the entire time, looked up when Sheamus asked this. He had obviously been wondering the same thing.

"I told you already, Sheamus," he replied, "I was getting my revenge on those cowardly perros." He paused, glancing meaningfully at Ricardo, hoping that he would be taken seriously. "They attacked Ricardo. They had to learn that no one hurts mi amigo and gets away with it." Ricardo looked surprised at this. He could not tell if the younger man believed him or not.

Sheamus looked from one man to the other, sensing that his presence was no longer needed. "Well, Bertie, I'm glad to hear that ya finally found a heart in that cold, black pit of a soul," he said, laughing. "I'm gonna go find out what happened to Sin Cara." Before Alberto could say anything to him, he left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Ricardo could no longer keep silent. "Did you really mean what you said?" he asked. "Or is this just -" He left his sentence hanging, whether because he feared making his employer angry or he was just unsure how to finish it, Alberto could not tell.

"Or what, Ricardo?" he asked. "Do you think that I'm just trying to make myself look good? That this is just like Sheamus and the Brogue Kick?" He looked at Ricardo, but the younger man did not look back, instead fixing his eyes on the floor. "Tell me, Ricardo. Is that what you really think?" When he did not answer, Alberto added, "I promise you, I will not be mad. In fact, I would not blame you for thinking that at all."

Ricardo looked up then, finally looking him in the eye. "Yes," he said, "that is what I think."

"I am sorry, my friend," Alberto said. "I have been horrible to you. I have lied to you, humiliated you, used you to get ahead. I will do better. I will try." He began to feel tired, all that he had been through that night finally catching up with him. He was finding it more and more difficult to focus on what he was trying to say. "Come on, Ricardo, let's get out of here. I need to get some sleep."

Ricardo willingly helped him, remaining silent the entire time, only speaking when spoken to first. Later, laying awake in the dark of the hotel room once again, despite the exhaustion he had felt earlier, Alberto was unable to sleep. He was unsure what to think of Ricardo's uncharacteristic silence, Sheamus's kindness towards him, and the crowd's reaction to him. _What a strange night this has been, _he thought. Vowing to not only finish what he had started, but to change his behavior towards everyone, he finally fell into any uneasy sleep.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. The sequel is in the works right now and will hopefully be up soon!_


End file.
